pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lightening McQueen/Car versions of real-life people, landmarks and movie characters
This is a blog of car versions of real-life people, landmarks, movie characters, and the real-life people, movies and movie characters from a website called deviantART, in the Cars world. Also, it shows the human versions. Human versions This shows the human versions of the landmarks, real-life people and movie characters. Real-life people and movie characters Darrell-waltrip(CourtesyofFox).jpg|Darrell Waltrip, the 1989 Daytona 500 winner and a NASCAR on Fox commentator Bob_Costas_2008.jpg|Bob Costas, the NBC sportscaster and journalist Jay-leno-2.jpg|Jay Leno, a talk show host Mario_Andretti_speaking_at_the_Barber_Legends_of_Motorsport_2010_crop.jpg|Mario Andretti, a retired NASCAR and Formula One driver Michael Schumacher.jpg|Michael Schumacher, a retired Formula One driver Woody TS3.jpg|Woody from Toy Story Buzz Lightyear running.jpg|Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story Hamm.jpg|Hamm from Toy Story Mike1.png|Mike from Monsters, Inc. Sulleymonsters,inc..png|Sulley from Monsters, Inc. Yeti.png|The Yeti/Abominable Snowman from Monsters, Inc. Flik.jpg|Flik from A Bug's Life P.t. flea a bug's life.png|P.T. Flea from A Bug's Life Circus Bugs.jpg|P.T. Flea's Circus from A Bug's Life santa-claus.jpg|Santa Claus Herbie normal version.jpg|Herbie from the Disney Herbie films, starting with The Love Bug il_fullxfull.383723022_s3bu.jpg|A few of Santa's elves Santa-Reindeer-9.jpg|Santa's reindeer: Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner and Blitzen 460px-George_Harrison_1974_edited.jpg|George Harrison, part of the Beatles 339px-John_Lennon_1964_001_cropped.png|John Lennon, part of the Beatles 427px-Paul_McCartney_black_and_white_2010.jpg|Paul McCartney, part of the Beatles Ringo_Starr_and_a_fan_backstage_in_Hamburg,_July_2011a.jpg|Ringo Starr, part of the Beatles Dale Earnhardt Jr 2008 Cropped.jpg|Dale Earnhardt, Jr., a NASCAR racing driver Indiana_Jones_in_Raiders_of_the_Lost_Ark.jpg|Indiana Jones from the Indiana Jones franchise Poster-lotso.jpg|Lotso from Toy Story 3 Harryhausens.jpg|Harryhausen's from Monsters, Inc. Lewis-Hamilton.jpg|Lewis Hamilton, a Formula One driver 2008 NSCS Jeff Gordon.312213034.jpg|Jeff Gordon, a NASCAR racing driver 399px-Fernando_Alonso_Bahrain.jpg|Fernando Alonso, a Formula One driver 441px-Vitaly_Petrov_in_Goodwood.jpg|Vitaly Petrov, a Formula One driver 201209300934memo rojas jr.jpg|Memo Rojas, Jr., a Mexican professional race car driver Mark_Winterbottom_in_Bahrain_2007.jpg|Mark Winterbottom, a V8 Supercar racing driver 440px-Nilsson2010.jpg|Jan Nilsson, a Swedish Touring Car Championship racing driver frnknstn_009.jpg|Victor Frankenstein from Frankenstein. frankenstein_monster.jpg|Frankenstein's monster from Frankenstein. P1 brent.jpg|Brent Musburger, an ESPN/ABC sportscaster David Hobbs.jpg|David Hobbs, a current Speed Channel commentator and former racing driver, including in Formula One 400px-Jacques_Villeneuve_at_Mont-Tremblant_2010_01.jpg|Jacques Villeneuve, a retired Formula One driver John Lasseter.jpg|John Lasseter, the chief creative officer at Pixar and Walt Disney Animation Studios Gusteau.jpg|Gusteau from Ratatouille Mr Incredible promo.jpg|Mr. Incredible from The Incredibles Merida web small.jpg|Merida from Brave Queen Elinor.jpg|Queen Elinor from Brave King Fergus.jpg|King Fergus from Brave Triplets.jpg|Harris, Hubert and Hamish from Brave 433px-Elizabeth_II_greets_NASA_GSFC_employees,_May_8,_2007_edit.jpg|Queen Elizabeth II, queen of the United Kingdom 491px-Prince_William_of_Wales_RAF.jpg|Prince William, grandson of Queen Elizabeth II 414px-Benedykt_XVI_(2010-10-17)_4.jpg|Pope Benedict XVI, the current Pope Mummy_in_Vatican_Museums.jpg|An Egyptian mummy Underminer.jpg|The Underminer from The Incredibles Easter_Bunny_Postcard_1907.jpg|The Easter Bunny LukeSkywalkerROTJV2Wallpaper.jpg|Luke Skywalker from Star Wars Darth_Vader.jpg|Darth Vader from Star Wars Princess_Leia's_characteristic_hairstyle.jpg|Princess Leia from Star Wars C3PO.jpg|C-3PO from Star Wars R2d2.jpg|R2-D2 from Star Wars CGIYoda.jpg|Yoda from Star Wars Elf_Fantasy_Fair_2010_Stormtrooper.jpg|A Stormtrooper from Star Wars Stjamessentry.jpg|A guard at Buckingham Palace Landmarks Great_Sphinx_of_Giza_-_20080716a.jpg|Great Sphinx of Giza Statue_of_Liberty_7.jpg|Statue of Liberty 800px-01_Fujisan_from_Yamanakako_2004-2-7.jpg|Mount Fuji 800px-Rainbow_colored_Rainbow_Bridge_at_night.jpg|Rainbow Bridge imperial_palace_tokyo_fushimi_yagura_keep_1.jpg|Tokyo Imperial Palace Tokyo1 (51)-L.jpg|One of Tokyo Imperial Palace's statues 220px-Sydney opera house side view.jpg|Sydney Opera House 800px-Taj_Mahal_2012.jpg|Taj Mahal Alcatraz_from_the_Tiburon_to_San_Francisco_ferry.jpg|Alcatraz Island 256px-Uluru (Helicopter view)-crop.jpg|Uluru/Ayers Rock 800px-Tower_Bridge_from_London_City_Hall.jpg|Tower Bridge 450px-London_Eye_-_TQ04_26.jpg|London Eye 280px-Matterhorn from Domhütte - 2.jpg|Matterhorn 750px-NotreDameI.jpg|Notre Dame Cathedral Tour_Eiffel_Wikimedia_Commons.jpg|Eiffel Tower Pont_des_Arts_vue_depuis_le_quai_rive_droite.jpg|Pont des Arts 6933398642_fe8ecbe8f6_z.jpg|The edges on the division in the River Seine 279px-Clock_Tower_-_Palace_of_Westminster,_London_-_September_2006-2.jpg|Big Ben St Pauls Cathedral London.jpg|St. Paul's Cathedral 501px-Moscow_July_2011-4a.jpg|St. Basil's Cathedral 800px-Colosseum_in_Rome,_Italy_-_April_2007.jpg|Colosseum 800px-Arch.of.constantine.threequarter.view.arp.jpg|Arch of Constantine Great_Wall_of_China_July_2006.JPG|Great Wall of China 800px-Buckingham_Palace,_London_-_April_2009.jpg|Buckingham Palace and the Victoria Memorial 800px-Admiralty_Arch,_London,_England_-_June_2009.jpg|Admiralty Arch 800px-Simplontunnel01.jpg|Simplon Tunnel 450px-Le_sacre_coeur_(paris_-_france).jpg|Sacré-Cœur Basilica Arc_Triomphe.jpg|Arc de Triomphe Xian_guerreros_terracota_general.JPG|Terracotta Warriors/Terracotta Army 800px-Pise_Duomo.jpg|Duomo di Pisa 377px-Leaning_Tower_of_Pisa_(April_2012).jpg|Leaning Tower of Pisa 800px-London_Parliament_2007-1.jpg|The Houses of Parliament Car versions Real-life people and movie characters Proof Wp c2 darrell 1920x1200.jpg|The car version of Darrell Waltrip, sometimes referred to as Darrell Cartrip. Bob3.jpg|The car version of Bob Costas, sometimes referred to as Bob Cutlass. Cars-jay-limo.jpg|The car version of Jay Leno, sometimes referred to as Jay Limo. Mario3.jpg|The car version of Mario Andretti. Ferrari3.jpg|The car version of Michael Schumacher. Cars-woody.jpg|The car version of Woody from Toy Story. Cars-buzz.jpg|The car version of Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story. Cars-hamm.jpg|The car version of Hamm from Toy Story. Cars-mike.jpg|The car version of Mike from Monsters, Inc. Cars-sulley.jpg|The car version of Sulley from Monsters, Inc. 282px-Cars-yeti.jpg|The car version of the Yeti/Abominable Snowman from Monsters, Inc. Cars-flik.jpg|The car version of Flik from A Bug's Life. Cars-pt-flea.jpg|The car version of P.T. Flea from A Bug's Life. CFPTFC1.jpg|The car versions of P.T. Flea's circus troupe from A Bug's Life. I might be confused which character they are so I might need some help. SantaCar.png|The car version of Santa Claus. MrsSanta.png|The car version of Mrs. Claus. Herbie.png|A car version of Herbie from the Disney Herbie films, starting with The Love Bug. Elfs.png|The car versions of a few of Santa's elves. ElfHauler.png|The car version of an elf hauler. Dasher.png|The car version of Dasher. Dancer.png|The car version of Dancer. Prancer.png|The car version of Prancer. Vixen.png|The car version of Vixen. Comet.png|The car version of Comet. Cupid.png|The car version of Cupid. Donner.png|The car version of Donner. Blitzen.png|The car version of Blitzen. GeorgeHarrison.png|The car version of George Harrison. JohnLennon.png|The car version of John Lennon. PaulMcCartney.png|The car version of Paul McCartney. RingoStarr.png|The car version of Ringo Starr. Junior3.jpg|The car version of Dale Earnhardt, Jr. IndianaJones.png|The car version of Indiana Jones from the Indiana Jones franchise. Lotso cars 2 in situation.jpg|A car version of Lotso from Toy Story 3. Cars 2 harryhausen screenshot.jpg|A billboard for Harryhausen's from Monsters, Inc. Lewis 619 619x356 237975a.jpg|The car version of Lewis Hamilton. Jeff-gorvette-cars-2-pixar.jpg|The car version of Jeff Gordon, sometimes referred to as Jeff Gorvette. Fernando alonso zoom.jpg|The car version of Fernando Alonso. Vitaly ptrov.jpg|The car version of Vitaly Petrov. Memo rojas.jpg|The car version of Memo Rojas, Jr. FrostyonCARS2 zoom.jpg|The car version of Mark Winterbottom, sometimes called by his nickname "Frosty". Flashdisney.jpg|The car version of Jan Nilsson. Doctorfrankenwagon.jpg|Dr. Frankenwagon, possibly Frankenstein. Frankenwagonmonster.JPG|Dr. Frankenwagon's monster. Brent Mustangburger Cars 2.jpg|The car version of Brent Musburger, sometimes referred to as Brent Mustangburger. Wp c2 david 1920x1200.jpg|The car version of David Hobbs, sometimes referred to as David Hobbscap. Jacques Villeneuve.png|Possibly the car version of Jacques Villeneuve, despite being David who is renamed after and voiced by Jacques in the French versions of Cars 2. John Lassetire Cars 2.jpg|The car version of John Lasseter, sometimes referred to as John Lassetire. John lassetire.jpg|John Lassetire in his green wood-paneled paint job. However, his eyes this time are blue instead of brown. Surf-pickup2.jpg|John Lassetire in his "Hawaiian shirt" paint job, and with a surfboard in his truck bed. John-side.jpg|John in his "Hawaiian shirt" paint job again, this time, his face more visible. Like in his green wood-paneled paint job, his eyes are blue instead of brown like in his World Grand Prix paint job. Also, the human version of John Lasseter seems to have blue eyes. Gastows zoom.jpg|The car version of Gusteau from Ratatouille, renamed Gastow. Cars 2 - Les Indestructibles.jpg|A car-ified version of a poster for The Incredibles, showing a car version of possibly Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible. A Bug`s Life in Cars 2.JPG|A car-ified version of a poster for A Bug's Life, and showing the car version of Flik. In France, the film's title is "1001 pattes," which means in English "1001 legs". Bravel.png|The car versions of Princess Merida, Queen Elinor, King Fergus, Harris, Hubert and Hamish from Brave. They are seen on the tapestry on the wall. Wp c2 queen 1920x1200-1.jpg|The car version of Queen Elizabeth II. Wp c2 prince 1920x1200.jpg|The car version of Prince William, sometimes referred to as Prince Wheeliam. 282px-Cars 2 pope.jpg|The car version of the Pope, though this one isn't the real-life one in the Human world. It could be that there are two Popes in the events of Cars 2. MummyCar.png|The car version of a Egyptian mummy. TheUnderminer.png|The car version of the Underminer from The Incredibles. 91GczCeoAdL. AA1500 .jpg|The car version of the Easter Bunny, renamed the Easter Buggy. 7846494998 b66a26fc4a.jpg|A version of Lightning McQueen as Luke Skywalker from Star Wars. 7846497590 0c569f9359.jpg|A version of Mater as Darth Vader from Star Wars. 7846491974 bbf2cd5395.jpg|A version of Sally as Princess Leia from Star Wars. 7846490778 2c2c98423f.jpg|Versions of Luigi and Guido as C-3PO and R2-D2 from Star Wars. Yoda-550x373.jpg|A version of Fillmore as Yoda from Star Wars. 7846488812 b967a1356c.jpg|A version of a tractor as a Stormtrooper from Star Wars. C2cs pkg QueenGuard1 1-pkg16-rgb-1 R rgb.jpg|The car versions of the Buckingham Palace guards. 250px-Zurg.png|A version of Emperor Zurg from Toy Story 2 as a train, shown in a mini-game in The World of Cars Online (closed). Rumors/rumours Cars-elvis.jpg|Elvis, a parody of Elvis Presley, but it can't be him because Elvis Presley died in 1977. Cars-sven.jpg|Sven is a major parody of actor and former Governor of California Arnold Schwarzenegger. He is also modeled as a Hummer H1, another reference to Schwarzenegger, as he is known for owning the vehicle. His name is also a parody of the Terminator films, which Schwarzenegger was also in. But it's unknown if Schwarzenegger voices Sven, and Sven might not be the car version of Schwarzenegger. 185px-48-001s.jpg|On World of Cars Wiki, a few users had that this yellow Ferrari in the Porto Corsa casino is Ralf Schumacher, Michael Schumacher's brother. It might be him, however, his eyes seem to be different color/colour. Notable vehicles Cars-todd.jpg|Todd, a Pizza Planet Truck from Toy Story. 120px-Wally.png|A Walmart truck. C2cs pkg BGENGClassicBus1 2-pkg16-rbg-2R1 R rgb.jpg|A red London double-decker bus. Wp c2 chauncy 1920x1200.jpg|A London black taxi. Moon mater roger lunch.png|A space shuttle, with a spaceplane, Roger. TokyoDinoco.jpg|Boats, including yachts. British Police Officers.jpg|British police cars. Bjfzugvdhqi19lc3wje.jpg|Army trucks, helicopters and other army vehicles. Wp c2 francesco 1600x1200.jpg|A Formula One car. Fred c1.jpg|A dump truck. Red3.jpg|A fire truck. Rescue Squad Mater.jpg|A police car, an ambulance, a fire truck (Mater) and helicopters. Cars-kathy-copter.jpg|A smaller helicopter with legs. Cars-dinoco-helicopter-rotor-turbosky.jpg|A helicopter. Frighteningmcmean.jpg|Monster trucks. Siddeley Cars 2.jpg|A jet, especially a spy jet. Everett.png|Passenger plane. DockCrane.png|A crane. 155px-Combat Ship.png|Combat ships. Dusty planes.jpg|Another kind of plane. Skipper.jpg|Another kind of plane. Paddyoconcrete.jpg|A rear–discharge concrete transport truck (as a monster truck). Cars-barney-stormin.jpg|A biplane. MATORHD.png|A small UFO. Matorparent.jpg|A large UFO. Cars-trev-diesel.jpg|A diesel train. Stephenson.png|A spy train. C2cs Tomber1 7-per16-7 R rgb.jpg|A three-wheel car. 362px-Airporttruck.jpg|An airport truck. 362px-007.png|A bridge boat. 185px-Portocorsabridgeboat.jpg|Another bridge boat. 264px-Frigate.jpg|A frigate. Chariots.png|Chariots. Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-11977.jpg|A nuclear submarine. WM Cars Toon Mater PI Screen Grab 08.jpg|A rubbish/garbage truck. Other Elmaterdor.gif|A matador. Christmas Cars Land Sarge's Surplus Hut 2.png|The car version of an angel on a Christmas tree. Snowy the Snowcar Night.png|A snowman as a car. Materthegreater.jpg|A daredevil. Are you ready mater ?.jpg|An astronaut. Otherwise resolved by P.I.Mater.jpg|A private eye. Dracula mater.png|Dracula. Matertaco.png|A taco truck. Referee.PNG|A referee. Porto Corsa Casino's painting.jpg|The car versions of some angels, shown on a painting in Porto Corsa's casino. 250px-AltarPitties.png|Altars and priests. KabutoNinjas.jpg|Ninjas. Cars 2 louis larue screenshot crop.jpg|A mime. Cars 2 allinol study promotion image.jpg|Scientists. Wasabi Pitty-Cars 2.png|A sushi chef. DockPitties.PNG|Dock workers. Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-11986.jpg|Hawaiian dancers. Targetpitty.png|A person at Target. StateFarm Pitties4.png|State Farm people. Airport securty.png|An airport security guard. Wheels.png|The car versions of cavemen, which are stone wheels. 1000px-Fortune teller.jpg|A fortune teller. 1000px-The diviner.jpg|A diviner. The Cars Files website used to say that the show McQueen and Mater were watching in the plane to Tokyo seems to be Total Wipeout. On YouTube, a few people made comments that it is MXC, or Takeshi's Castle. At the Cars Land Grand Opening Ceremony, John Lasseter talks about what Bob Iger would be like in the Cars world. He says that Bob is always amazingly dressed, so he might be a sports car. However, he's also a family man, so he might be a station wagon. But he's also the leader of the greatest company on Earth, so he might be a semi truck. Then he thinks about what Thomas O. Staggs might be. He thinks he might be a muscle car, based on how he feels. However, he's also really smart, so he might be a smart car. But also, with the amazing editions to the Disney Parks, he is bringing joy to millions with his intelligence, his grace, and his humor, so he might be an ice cream truck. Landmarks 400px-Sphinx.jpg|The car version of the Great Sphinx. The Great Pyramids are not car-ified, as well as the oil rigs. 256px-Statue of liberty . New York City.jpg|The car version of the Statue of Liberty. However, in real life, she holds the torch in her right hand, and her tabula ansata in her left hand. It could be that this occurs in the Cars world, or that it was just mirrored in this Cars book. Also, the Statue of Liberty looks different in Disney's Planes, which shows it as a forklift. Cars 2 fuji mount.png|The snow runoff on Mount Fuji looks like tyre/tire tread-marks. Rainbow bridge cars 2.jpg|Rainbow Bridge is made up of automobile parts, including valves, rocker arms and springs. Cars 2 tokyo.png|Tokyo Imperial Palace is shaped as an old Nissan. Kn imperialpalacefmp 2009 10 27 10.jpg|A diagram showing some car parts on Tokyo Imperial Palace. Kn imperialpalacefmp 2009 10 27 04.jpg|Another diagram showing car parts on Tokyo Imperial Palace. Kn imperialpalacefmp 2009 10 27 08.jpg|Another diagram showing car parts on Tokyo Imperial Palace. Bs imperial palace statues.jpg|The car versions of the statues at Tokyo Imperial Palace. Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-11959.jpg|Sydney Opera House includes the shape of the front part of a Holden FC. Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-11897.jpg|The Taj Mahal has the entrance shaped as an old car grill, the pillars shaped as plugs, and 2 big headlights. 400px-Alcartraz.jpg|Alcatraz Island, renamed Alcartraz Island, has the form of a Rolls-Royce. 400px-Ayers rock.jpg|Ayers Rock is shaped like a car. London tower.jpg|The poles of Tower Bridge, renamed Tyre Bridge, include the shape of wheels and fenders/wings. The tops of the poles have car grills. The tunnels that go under it on the edges of the River Thames, like the one Professor Z went through, have shapes of headlights. Big wheel.jpg|The London Eye includes the shape of a British wheel cover. Mater-Horn.jpg|One of the slopes on Matterhorn, renamed Mater-Horn, is shaped like a tow truck, mostly resembling Mater. Cars 2 france conceptart 01.jpg|Notre Dame Cathedral is adorned with 24 "car-goyle" (gargoyles) statues and flying buttresses in the shape of exhaust pipes. It is also 50% bigger than the human scale, as to fit in the Cars world with the cars going in it. Cars-2-Concept-Art-50.jpg|Another concept art showing more views of Notre Dame Cathedral that have car parts. Cars-2-Concept-Art-26.jpg|Another picture of Notre Dame Cathedral. Cars-2-Concept-Art-12.jpg|The platforms on the Eiffel Tower includes shapes of car parts like grills. Cars-2-Concept-Art-9.jpg|The top of the Eiffel Tower is the shape of a 1937 spark plug. Cars-2-landmark-concept-art-image-1.jpg|The Eiffel Tower's base contains the features of a wire wheel. Cars-2-Concept-Art-11.jpg|The Eiffel Tower in the Cars world is also 50% bigger than the human model, as to fit in the Cars world. Mater bridge romance Cars 2.jpg|The Pont des Arts is constructed with automobile leaf springs – a type of spring used in car suspensions. There is a longstanding Pont des Arts custom wherein couples attach a padlock to the railing and throw the key in the river, sealing their love forever. If you look closely at the Pont des Arts in Cars 2, you can indeed see padlocks on the railing. John Lasseter and his wife, Nancy, were once told during a visit to Paris that couples are supposed to kiss when they cross the Pont des Arts. This tip made it into Cars 2, where two cars are seen kissing on that bridge. Also, the fork in the river splitting it into two includes the shape of a car's grill. Bigbentley2.jpg|Big Ben, renamed Big Bentley, is made up of Bentley grilles and hood ornaments. Production Designer Harley Jessup added that "In order to make it fit into the Cars world, we scaled it up about 250 percent — even the clockworks, which would actually fit in a conference room, were scaled up by at least 50 times their normal size." The Latin inscription below the clock dial on Big Bentley reads “God Salvage Crown Victoria the First” – a reference to the Ford Crown Victoria. Princewheeliam.png|The Lucite canopy over the Queen’s platform is based on the canopy built for Prince Charles’ investiture as the Prince of Wales. Capture plein écran 2011-06-17 074618.jpg|The architecture of the race pits in London is based on Landau bars, a design feature used on cars to simulate the look of a convertible. Cars2knightingroom.jpg|The knighting room in Buckingham Palace is decorated with "car-ified" ancient paintings, featuring notably a battle of sailing ships, as well as the painting shown here. Capture plein écran 2011-06-17 074637.jpg|For the London race course, Pixar had to create nearly 20 miles of landscape and environment. Nm bigbentleyextfmp 2010 04 02 07.jpg Nm bigbentleyextfmp 2010 04 02 03.jpg Nm bigbentleyextfmp 2010 06 11 01.jpg The art of cars - st pauls cathedral.jpg|The dome of St. Paul's Cathedral is shaped like a car’s differential gear casing. St.Basil`s_cathedral.jpg|St. Basil's Cathedral includes the shapes of car grills, and its towers resemble plug forms and tyre/tire treads. Munich_Museum.JPG|This Munich Museum includes shapes of car wheels, fenders/wings, grills and headlights. Roman_Coliseum_1.jpg|The Colosseum has got shapes of car grills and headlights. Coliseum_and_constantino_arc.JPG|A view of the the Colosseum and the Arch of Constantine. Roman_Coliseum.jpg|A version of the Colosseum in the credits of Cars 2. The_Great_Wall_Of_China.jpg|The Great Wall of China includes a large car thread that is on the path, and the towers seem to include the shapes of headlights. Cars 2 - szenenbild 40.jpg|The car version of the Victoria Memorial and the statues on and around it, as well as the car versions of the little statues on Buckingham Palace. Four of the windows on Buckingham Palace are round and are shaped like headlights. Capture plein écran 2011-06-17 073940.jpg|Admiralty Arch includes shapes of headlights and wheels. Capture plein écran 2011-06-17 145109.jpg|The car versions of the statues near the dome of St. Paul's Cathedral. 1000px-Simplon_Tunnel.jpg|The Simplon Tunnel includes the shape of two headlights. Louvre.jpg|The Louvre includes the shapes of car grills and headlights. cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10626.jpg|The car versions of the statues on the gate in front of Buckingham Palace. Eglise zoom.jpg|Sacré-Cœur Basilica seems to include the shapes of a car's grill and headlights. Cars 2 arc de triomphe paris.png|Arc de Triomphe seems to include the shapes of headlights or something. Also, it shows the car versions of the statues on it. cars-disneyscreencaps.com-6059.jpg|The pictures in the Cozy Cone Motel show cone-shaped versions of buildings and landmarks like the Eiffel Tower and Stonehenge. Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-11933.jpg|The car versions of Terracotta Warriors. Pisa_Leaning_Tower.jpg|The Leaning Tower of Pisa and Duomo di Pisa include shapes of headlights and car grills. Cars-2-landmark-concept-art-image-2.jpg|The Houses of Parliament has shapes of car grills and headlights. Disney-planes-statue-of-liberty-mark-mancina.jpg|The car version of the Statue of Liberty in Planes. Pictures of real-life people, movies, movie characters and others from deviantART Real-life people Mr__Barrack_contest_entry_by_yasiddesign.jpg|Barack Obama, the 44th and current US president. His name on this picture has been spelled incorrectly, with an extra "r". Cars tiger woops by danyboz-d2xg88w.jpg|Tiger Woods, his last name was changed to Woops. Cars___Pixarizing_Jeff_Gordon_by_danyboz.jpg|A picture of Jeff Gordon's NASCAR race car and himself as the car. Actually in Cars 2, he is already shown, but looks different. cars___sebastian___april_fool_by_danyboz-d3dnfvq.jpg|Sebastian Vettel as a Formula One car. The bulls on the Red Bull logo are replaced by bulldozers. But there should also be a proper version of the logo. Movies, films, telefilms and cartoons cars___avacar_by_danyboz-d58s4xx.jpg|''Avatar'', renamed Avacar, and the car version of the character Jake Sully as an avatar. cars___dart_devil_by_danyboz-d4y5iuw.jpg|''Darkdevil'', renamed Dart Devil. cars___judge_dredd_by_danyboz-d4nyue4.jpg|''Judge Dredd'' cars___knightrider_by_danyboz-d1yi4nq.jpg|''Knight Rider'' cars___rod_runner_by_danyboz-d4a7dsn.jpg|Rod Runner, who might be Road Runner from Looney Tunes, but because Rod Runner is shown to be a car, maybe it isn't Road Runner. Don't know. Cars___The_California_Kid_by_danyboz.jpg|''The California Kid'', car version of Michael McCord. Batcar_meets_Batmobile_by_danyboz.jpg|''Batman'', renamed Batcar, and the Batmobile. Cars___Carsbusters_logo_by_danyboz.jpg|''Ghostbusters'', renamed Carsbusters, showing a ghost car. Bill Murray is renamed Bill Stingray, Dan Aykroyd is renamed Dan Aycar, Harold Ramis is renamed Harold Rambler, and Ernie Hudson is renamed Hornet Hudson. Cars___Tokyo_Drift_San_by_danyboz.jpg|''The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift'', with a title saying "Tokyo Drift-San." Cars___Carsky_and_Hutch_by_danyboz.jpg|''Starsky & Hutch'', renamed Carsky & Hutch. This shows the car version of Hutch. Cars___Guido_Carsky_by_danyboz.jpg|The car version of Starsky, renamed Carsky. He's actually Guido in red and white paint with a wig of Ben Stiller. Cars___Bullitt___Poster_by_danyboz.jpg|''Bullitt'', with Steve McQueen renamed Stang McQueen. I don't know what the people's proper names on the car-ified poster like Clark Cable and Dodgy Charger are. Cars___Jurassic_Cars_by_danyboz.jpg|''Jurassic Park'', renamed Jurassic Cars, showing a dinosaur as a crane. Cars___Bumblecar_by_danyboz.jpg|''Transformers'', renamed Carsformers. The car version of Bumblebee, renamed Bumblecar. Cars___Carsformers_2_by_danyboz.jpg|''Transformers 2'', renamed Carsformers 2. The car version of Optimus Prime, renamed Optimus Mack. Carminator_by_danyboz.jpg|''Terminator'' renamed Carminator. Arnold Schwarzenegger is renamed Arnold Schwarzenhummer. Cars___Carbie_by_danyboz.jpg|Barbie, renamed Carbie. Cars___Cars_to_the_Future_by_danyboz.jpg|''Back to the Future'', renamed Cars to the Future. Cars___Time_Machine_by_danyboz.jpg|''Back to the Future'', with another title saying Mac to the Future: The Time Machine. Double_Doc_by_danyboz.jpg|Doc Brown shown with Doc Hudson. Cars___Goldbumper_by_danyboz.jpg|''James Bond: Goldfinger'', renamed Goldbumper. The James Bond "007" logo includes a car's body. cars__tokyo_drift__final_race__by_tom91x-d4qq26c.jpg|Another picture of Tokyo Drift. The_Eds_As_Cars_by_TheEdMinistrator765.jpg|A picture showing Ed, Edd and Eddy as cars. Cars Carstine by danyboz.jpg|''Christine'', renamed Carstine. There was also A-Team, and another title for Ghostbusters called "Ghostcarsters." Notable vehicles Holiday coke truck pixarized by alleycatzero-d4knwl2.jpg|A Coca-Cola truck. 120px-021.png|A motorcycle. Stuff that I don't understand Cars___Run_Bruce__run_by_danyboz.jpg|I'm not sure if this is a movie or not. Bad_Rat_Cuda_by_danyboz.jpg|''Bad Rat Cuda'', which I also don't know the proper name of it. Also, there was a title of a film called Trash Talkin' Cop. I don't know what is the proper name, as well as for a car-themed song in Mater Saves Christmas called Ol' Timing Belt. Others Car_Trek.jpg|''Star Trek'', renamed Car Trek, though the proper name might still exist as this might have been made by some fans. Batmobile.jpg|Batmobile from Batman Bumblebee.jpg|Bumblebee from Transformers DeLorean.jpg|The DeLorean from Back to the Future Ecto-1.jpg|Ecto-1 from Ghostbusters General-Lee.jpg|The General Lee from The Dukes of Hazzard Herbie.jpg|Herbie from The Love Bug, or more recently, Herbie: Fully Loaded Landspeeder.jpg|A landspeeder from Star Wars See Also *User blog:Lightening McQueen/Looks of stuff in the Cars world, what names are used in it and how cars are able to hold, do and use stuff *User blog:Lightening McQueen/Cars theories *User blog:Lukwisnie/Pixar Movies in the Cars World *User blog:Lightening McQueen/Fictional locations that have car part shapes on them, the location of Radiator Springs, and the location of Porto Corsa on the map *User blog:Lightening McQueen/What quotes from the Cars films that have mentioning words having something to do with cars, and the names of stuff renamed in the Cars world, would be like in a world with humans and the Cars characters Category:Blog posts Category:Stuff in the Cars world